


dreamless midnight

by cyberslotgame



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, actually a few mentions of jinsoul, haseul would like her personally nerve-wracking questions answered, it's just that kinda night for straight up dumb thought provoking questions, lip would personally like to go to bed in peace for once in her life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberslotgame/pseuds/cyberslotgame
Summary: Haseul goes PHILOSOPHICAL philosophical. Which is really just a series of ridiculously silly mind-bending questions. Lip comes home and instantly regrets entering her household.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	dreamless midnight

**Author's Note:**

> forgive any typos, i didn't proofread my proofreads :(

**5:15pm.**

  
"Would Lightning McQueen buy car insurance or life insurance?"

  
_Oh here we go._  
  
  
As taxing as Lip's 9-5 job was, having to listen to Haseul's outrageous "philosophical" questions couldn't possibly be any more energy draining than that.   
  
  
"Like he's a car, but his body IS the car also? What would happen if he got sacked like Doc Hudson? He got operated on and fixed up at a mechanic like humans coming out of surgery at a hospital!!"   
  
  
You'd think that Lip would come home with the reassurance of being able to just simply............ relax. Oh Lip knew better than that. She was walking right into a trap, she could feel it. Her intuition was right pretty much most of the time. _Haseul definitely got some new brain teasers for me. God please let me be wrong. THANK YOU FOR NOTHING JINSOUL!_  
  
  
On the other side of the door, Haseul is laid sprawled out on the couch, eagerly anticipating Lip's return. Even with one small creak, Haseul jumps up and in Lip's mind, she is The Flash in real life. Exaggeration? She wished she was exaggerating. Lip is greeted with a tackle hug that basically sends her backed to the wall at an alarmingly fast rate, a whole variety of smooches and too much snuggling for her liking. But she knew it all TOO WELL. Haseul only does this when she's ready to unleash hell. Her mind all too unprepared to process Haseul's antics.   
  
  
_Not even a 'Welcome home honey! Made your favourite, 3 jugs worth of sugar into a brown sugar flavoured boba for my darling!!!',_ just another glass of Jeopardy!: Haseul Edition where there is no right answer and you just simply cannot escape.  
  
  
And Lip is brought back to reality where she musters all brain power and gives Haseul the most civilised answer, at least regarding Lightning Mcqueen.   
  
  
"They're anthropomorphic cars, you'd think they'd get life insurance since they basically mimic living like people."  
  
  
Haseul slowly spirals into deep thought, eyes moving down, raising her hand to her chin. Lip narrows her eyes in disbelief, about to justify her Lightning Mcqueen argument.   
  
  
"If you compare Lightning's brand endorsement 'Rusteze' to a cheap ass makeup brand and 'Dinoco' is Louis Vuitton or something. Him staying at the Cozy Cone like a motel, they even said it in the movie! The Piston Cup being like running in the Olympics."  
  
  
_God, what am I saying anymore?_ Lip catches Haseul's surprised expression as if she just had a mic drop moment.  
  
  
There is no life left on Lip's face knowing she's about to deal with this all night. She rolls her eyes, attempting a start on walking towards the bedroom when Haseul conveniently breaks out of her trance.  
  
  
Was there a feeling that was equivalent to cold sweat?   
  
  
"Hmm, alright!! How about if a mime is arrested, do they tell him he has a right to talk?"  
  
  
_NOPE. Can't do this, can't do this._  
  
  
Lip breaks out her 'HAVE MERCY!!!' face and rushes to the bedroom with Haseul right on her tail, a VERY big grin, all fired up for her next array of debriefings. Only a series of light huffs and groans, drowned out by endless chatter.  
  
  
It really puts the cherry on top where she just so happens to get stuck lifting her tight red v-neck t-shirt up and out.  
  
  
Haseul is lost in her own world, not noticing Lip had her arms raised for at least a few minutes, struggling, wriggling in small intervals. It was not progressive.   
  
  
"You know the saying 'You have the right to remain silent!', well the mime is already silent so what then?"  
  
  
Lip only hums, uninterested in response. She had to be at least 3/4 of the way getting out of this damn shirt that just WON'T come off.  
  
  
"How would they convey their actions, in the possibility of the mime being innocent? What then? You know--oh. Lip what is going on over there. Hold on!!"  
  
  
And so it begins.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  


**7:30pm.**  
  
"If Cinderella's shoe fit perfectly, why did it fall off?"  
  
  
Lip may have had her mouth full of food, but her appetitite is as non-existent as ever. Staring idly at the ceiling, Lip began being selective, at least some of these questions WERE worth thinking about.  
  
  
"It's just insane that she had to run off past midnight and then it suddenly comes off!! The prince saying it was a snug fit like that sucker should not be coming off when kicking her step-mother's pasty crippled shin!!! Otherwise that is some messed up shoe!!" Haseul manages to blurt out through chewing every few words, all the while her cheeks are puffed out.  
  
  
_Oh she's getting heated over Cinderella's shoe. It does get me thinking though._  
  
  
"She must've had some smooth feet, Cinderella should be using some socks like that is basic shoe wearing 101." Lip finally gives her an answer since her Lightning Mcqueen dilemma to challenge her views. Haseul scrunches her face, concentrated on her next opposing argument.  
  
  
"Then she would've been super uncomfortable walking around, let alone RUNNING!! It's almost like walking with shoes double your size, there's just no grip ya know?!"   
  
  
"She should definitely use some socks on them suckers." Lip lazily answers with her elbow on the table, head resting on her hand, giving up on this topic.  
  
  
  
\----  
  
  


**9:50pm.**  
  
"Why are towels considered dirty when you get out of the shower clean?"  
  
  
While Lip was fresh out of the shower, and Haseul just quickly washing up before winding down, getting dressed into her newly purchased oversized dove sweater, saw there was just no sign of her stopping. Not giving Lip any time to answer, Haseul continues overthinking.  
  
  
Lip had to be born to an actress. Mouthing a very expressive O whenever Haseul relays perspectives for both sides. Not that she wasn't interested, she wonders how one just processes so much information and move on so quickly? Leaning on the shower door, she starts to daydream. _She is so cute sometimes._  
  


**11:55pm.**  
  
"Why is it called "quick sand" if you sink slowly in it?"  
  
  
Now she was just drowsy at this point. Groggily, Lip paces her walking to the bedroom as she grips Haseul's lower waist and pushes her backwards towards the bed. Of course she's still chattering away and at this point Lip can only convert it into white noise.  
  
  
"It should be called leisurely sand, or very painstakingly time-consuming sand!!" Haseul chuckles, her corny ass. "If it wanted to swallow you in a matter of minutes THEN it would be called quick sand?"

  
Lip pins Haseul down onto the bed. Or rather it was Lip tiredly making them both descend slowly, pressing down against her, forming a hug around her waist for a couple of minutes while Haseul, hands clutched on Lip's shoulders carries on questioning.  
  
  
"Mmmmm....... are you done now.........." Lip murmurs into her shoulder, pretty muffled actually.  
  
  
"Nope! So can you daydream at night?" Haseul beams at the idea of keeping Lip up with no remorse.  
  
  
_Hmmmmmmmmmm you love her, you love her, you love her, you love her._ Basically past Lip's curfew, these questions were definitely getting to her. She thanked God that it was the weekend.   
  
  
Haseul was always one word away from getting kissed, just for Lip to finally discover the beauty that is silence. But Lip seems to give her another minute, just in case she decides to finish her thought train. And yet, she always underestimates Haseul.  
  
  
_Good Lord. She couldn't just be this chatty during our dates?_  
  
_As Professor Oak says, 'There is a time and place for everything, but NOT NOW!'._  
  
  
Lip rolls over Haseul, to her side of the bed facing AWAY from her, in hopes that she'd die down and rest that overly enthusiastic brain of hers. Haseul bouncily wriggles up closely to her and leans her forehead on her back. Like a predictable weather forecast, Lip awaits her next question.  
  
  
"If 2 mind readers read each other's minds whose mind are they really reading?"  
  
  
There was one thing Lip was definitely sure of, there was never a dull day with Haseul. Ever.   
  
  
_In fact, do keep asking your weird paradoxical existential inquiries!  
_  
  
"Is there a time limit on fortune cookie predictions?"  
  
  
Was there anything Lip felt more than regret? Semi-regret? She was too delirious to rationalise her thoughts.   
  
  
_Why did I think I could keep going? If she don't turn that mouth off already._  
  
_IS there a volume button on this lady?_  
  
  
The fact is, all the while Haseul's neverending blast of existential questionings were muffled and drowned out, Lip was on her own little thought journey, not realising she basically tuned out all sound.   
  
  
Could she believe she would go through this whole scenario every time Haseul met up with Jinsoul? Why was Jinsoul always the one to ignite her observational and theoretical woes? And not even months apart. Lip had to deal with this at LEAST every few weeks.   
  
  
Oh how she would rip Jinsoul a new one if she had sparked a theory to Haseul in an even smaller time window.   
  
  
"Is it still illegal to park next to a fire hydrant, even if your car is on fire?"  
  
  
"..........."  
  
  
A light snoring filled the quietness around their room. Haseul pouts, much to her dismay. Maybe she went a bit too far? She goes from trailing her finger down Lip's upper back gently to drawing smiley faces just to entertain herself. Lip was just happy no more noise was produced.  
  
  
After a few minutes, Haseul had calmed down from her existential night high.   
  
  
"Lip?"  
  
  
Like a buffering internet connection, Lip slowly turns around with the energy she had left to muster, eyes still closed yet too tired to open, scooching closer to Haseul then wrapping her arm around her waist.  
  
  
It's about 1:58am when Lip reaches her limit.   
  
Nestling her head under Haseul's chin, she mumbles in relief.   
  
  
"It's finally over. Good night."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> u google funny existential questions one time and this happens
> 
> i do be missing haseul :) 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
